Fluid/specimen collecting devices for collecting patient specimens, such as polyps, for medical testing are well known. One example of a known type of fluid/specimen collecting device is shown in FIG. 2 of the present invention. This device, generally indicated as 10, comprises a collecting trap 12 for receiving fluid/specimen(s) from a patient. A lid 14 is provided which cooperates with the collecting trap. An intake member or tube 16 is provided for transferring fluid/specimen(s) from the patient into the collecting trap. Excess fluid is then removed from the collecting trap by a well-known means, such as by the application of a vacuum thereto. The excess fluid exits through a waste exit member or tube 18 into a waste container. The patient specimen(s) is then, hopefully, trapped within the collecting trap 12, and can be removed after the procedure has been completed.
These currently used fluid/specimen collectors do not have any screening over the exit point of the waste exit member. Consequently, the specimen(s) may be inadvertently suctioned out of the collector and deposited within the waste container. When this occurs, the specimen(s) have to be searched for within the waste container and are possibly lost.
There is a need in the art for a device to prevent this unwanted removal of the patient specimen(s) from the fluid/specimen collector.